


Flowers and (Chocolate) Curry

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is of course his mentor, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Dorks in Love, Goro Akechi is learning how to cook, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Goro Akechi buys flowers and cooks curry for his adorable, lovable thief, Akira Kurusu
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 36





	Flowers and (Chocolate) Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
> Here's some sappy, fluffy, sweet day from our lovable dorks!
> 
> Update 03/14/2021:  
> White Day fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030999)

He doesn’t know why he’s enroute right now to Rafflesia, why today, out of all days.

_ Valentine’s Day. _

Well actually he does know, he’s just too shy _unsure_ if he’s doing something… right. Or appropriate even, he is new to this “dating” business after all.

Goro knows Akira likes those sweet, couple-y stuff couples do, after all the other is doing the same thing to him (and cause his brain to malfunction at how  _ cute _ and  _ adorable _ his boyfriend is), actually he might expect the other to do something for today’s occasion, especially since it’s literally right up his alley.

The brown haired male sighed, nearing Rafflesia and seeing the owner, Hana, at the front tending to the flowers.

“Ah Akechi-kun! Welcome! Need anything for Kurusu-kun?” Hana greeted him with a teasing wink.

Of course she knows their names, Akira is a part-timer here and Goro visited whenever he could (being the good boyfriend he is).

“Something… fitting for the occasion maybe?” Goro said, eyeing the scarlet rose in a bunch.

“Extravagant one? We both know Kurusu-kun will appreciate the sentiments even if it’s just a rose.”

“Yes please, I want to surprise him. He deserves it after all.”

“Then I know just the arrangement!”

With that Hana went off to work at the said bouquet, seeing some bundle of the red rose he’s been eyeing get picked along with a pink stalked flower, even more red flowers, even  _ more _ pink flowers and finally, white flowers he knows are lilies. In the end the bouquet had a red center, the pink flowers lining it and dotted with the white lilies like drops of snow.

“Kurusu-kun will know the meaning, don’t worry they don’t mean anything bad!”

“I don’t doubt you for a second Hana-san,” Goro smiled, it looked really beautiful, fitting for his Akira.

_ His Akira. _ He always liked the sound of that.

“You two are too sweet. It's kind of annoying but at the same time nice to look at.” Hana chuckled, handing the bouquet to Goro, “it’s on the house, Kurusu-kun is a good and hard-worker he deserved to be spoiled.”

Goro laughed at that, seems like Akira alright.

“I’m actually surprised he hasn’t visited yet today,” Hana wondered, looking at the bouquet with a small smile, “he’d surely want to give you a bouquet of your own.”

He wouldn’t doubt that, Akira might go here after his shift at another job, it would be actually funny too if he’d receive a bouquet from the male, as said it sounds like him. The only problem Goro has in mind is if they have a vase for both bouquets if ever.

“Thank you for the flowers, Hana-san.” Goro thanked the owner with a small bow, in which Hana brushed it off.

“My pleasure! Happy Valentine’s Day Akechi-kun! Send my regards to Kurusu-kun as well!”

Phase one done, now for the phase two of his plan.

\-----

Goro is not a known chef but he  _ is _ studying under Akira for a while now so he’ll say he’s a…  _ decent _ ? Chef?

Plus… it’s not like he’ll burn the apartment down. Of course he won’t make that happen, nor Akira’s pet cat, Morgana, will allow that. Speaking of said cat, he greeted him home with a meow, smelling the flowers before going on his merry way.

After placing the bouquets on a vase for now, Goro went to the kitchen and got the ingredients for curry, Akira’s arguably favorite food.

He could get away with not giving chocolate too since an ingredient for curry also requires chocolate!

Goro’s absolutely sure he’ll be able to do this, so putting on an apron (one that Akira always wears when cooking) and tying his hair into a small low ponytail, he gets to work.

“Hope you don’t mind me cursing a storm and making a mess, Mona.”

“ _ Mrew!” _

\-----

It took, honestly a while but there were little to no casualties while Goro tried his best on making curry. He’ll never say he almost panicked when he put the beef into the pot and it sizzled definitely  _ didn’t _ get scared.

Overall though it smells and looks nice. Goro’s quite proud of himself! He also managed to arrange their dining table to something more romantic! (even though he just placed some candles around their plates of curries)

“Honey I’m home!”

Goro smiled at the familiar voice and the familiar greeting.

“You’re back awfully late.”

Even though it’s not yet late. Akira had the same idea based on the laughter he heard.

“Something smells good, have you been cooking?” the sound of shoes clacking on the genkan.

Goro feels very,  _ very  _ proud and happy as he gets the bouquet from its vase and goes to greet Akira.

The look on the other’s face is something Goro will treasure in his mind, looking bashful and thoroughly surprised at the sight of Goro Akechi, Mr. “I’m-never-going-to-cook-without-your-supervision” and Mr. “I’m-not-used-to-mushy-shit”, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers whilst wearing an apron that Akira knows is  _ his _ .

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dearest.” Goro hummed, turning up his charm to max.

_ Now _ Akira looks speechless, frozen in place with a slowly but steadily growing blush.Even just now, Goro deems this his win.

“Who are you and what did you do with my Goro?” Akira asked a moment later, giving Goro a sly smirk as Goro felt his heart flip at the way Akira addressed him.

_ My Goro. _ Oh my  _ fucking _ god.

“Don’t like it?” the brunette teased, walking near his boyfriend to give him a quick peck on the lips, “and yes I cooked something.”

“I’m seriously doubting now,” Akira chuckled, kissing his cheeks and taking the flowers off of Goro’s hands, “they’re really pretty; Rafflesia?”

“Where else will I get flowers here? To be fair I trust Hana-san to pick flowers that will… suit the occasion.” Goro tries not to look embarrassed at the fact.

Stuff like these are Akira’s specialties after all.

Akira chuckled before giving another kiss on Goro’s cheeks, “she picked well.”

“Will you tell me the meanings of these flowers?”

“After dinner, maybe, I can’t wait to taste what you cooked!”

“More often than not you’ll be apprehensive on tasting what I cook…”

“... To be fair those smelt… bad.”

“Common before I smack you over the head.”

“Yes my prince.”

With one more kiss the two of them went to the dining area, the black haired male whistling in amazement. “You’re really spoiling me for valentines.”

“Only the best for you.”

Goro took the bouquet from Akira’s hands and placed it in the vase in the center of the table, after that he smiled as he pulled back a chair for Akira. The other laughed bashfully before taking a seat, humming contently as he waited for Goro to sit down.

Saying their thanks they began eating. Well, Goro waited on Akira’s first bite, wanting to know how he did.

A few beats passed, Akira’s expression morphed from confused, surprised, then finally to amusement. At least it wasn’t a bad expression?

“Did you use chocolate?” Akira asked.

“Um… yes?” Was it a bad thing? He knows chocolate  _ can _ be an ingredient in curry, right?

The black haired male laughed, taking another spoonful of Goro’s curry, “so is that’s why I see no chocolate for today?”

Now Goro looks confused, finally taking a bite of the curry he made.

… Chocolate. He tasted an overwhelming amount of chocolate.

Whatever face he must’ve have must be hilarious as Akira bursted out into a laughing fit.

“I dub this my favorite curry!”

“Stop. No.”

“It’s made with _love_ and chocolate from my hubbie~!”

“It’s not even _proper_ curry!”

“My sweet precious prince who has gifted me so much love and many beautiful flowers.”

“Someone has to give you something so you don’t steal anything you Attic Trash.”

“I want this everyday for the rest of my life!”

“Again. **N-O**.”

The two glared at each other for a few moments, one in annoyance and one with smugness, before one of them (probably Akira) snorted, and they ended up in a laughing fit together.

“So…” the brunette nodded to the flowers in front of them, “meanings?”

Akira smiled softly before pointing at the roses, “you already know the meaning of roses.” Goro nodded.

With a smile Akira continues, reaching out to a lily softly, “these are Casa Blanca, or Oriental Lilies, they mean beauty, class, and style.” his hand drifts to the rounded pink rose-like flower, “these are Buttercups; charm, attraction, and radiance. They also means “I am dazzled by your charms.””

The black haired male dared send a smirk on his way as Goro blushed. Hana did really know them well enough to make a wonderful bouquet perfectly conveying Goro’s feelings.

Akira chuckled before continuing, pointing at the red flower with a yellow center, “those are Red Chrysanthemums, they mean love and passion.” next was the soft pink flower, more open than the buttercups, “Peonies, they mean romance, prosperity and bashfulness. Some believe it's also a good luck charm and brings good fortune to the receiver.” and finally his hand brushed at the pink flower in a stalk, smiling softly, eyes twinkling with adoration, “Matthiola Incana, “a beauty that doesn’t fade with age” and a lifetime of happiness.”

Goro’s eyes soften, taking Akira’s hand and giving it a kiss on his fingers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my thief.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day too, my prince.”

“So this means I have to outbest you for white day, huh?”

“I’m looking forward to the sappy shit you’re planning to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings!  
> Casa Blanca/Oriental Lilies = beauty, class, and style  
> Ranunculus/Buttercups = charm, attraction, radiance; "I am dazzled by your charms"  
> Red Chrysanthemum = love and passion  
> Matthiola Incana = beauty that doesn’t fade with age and a lifetime of happiness  
> Roses = love, romance, beauty, and perfection  
> Peonies = romance, prosperity, bashfulness; also said a good luck charm, bringing good fortune to the receiver
> 
> Again Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I have a twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
